Cannonbolt
Cannonbolt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Arburian Pelarota from the destroyed planet Arburia. Appearance In the original series, Cannonbolt was a hulking, broad-shouldered alien covered in natural, yellow armor plating on his back, shoulders and the backs of his arms. He was mostly white with black on his upper half. Each hand of his possesses claws. He originally had sharp teeth. Cannonbolt wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. His eyes were yellow. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, he now had full teeth and they were then human-like. He no longer had the black stripe on his chest that he did before. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and his eyes were green. In Omniverse, he looks similar to his appearance in Ben 10 Alien Force/Ultimate Alien, he wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and he has the black stripe from the original series going down to his belly/chest and his eyes are not connected to his shoulders. His palms are now flat instead of bulging. The yellow bolts on his body are now hexagonal and the plates on his back are three instead of two. 11 year old Cannonbolt resembles his old self but his eyes are green and not connected to his shoulders, the Omnitrix is recolored. Cannonbolt.png|10 year old Ben Cannonbolt in the original series Updated_Cannonbolt.PNG|15 / 16 year old Ben as Cannonbolt in Alien Force / Ultimate Alien Cannonbolt Rex.png|16 year old Ben as Cannonbolt in Heroes United Sphere Form When Cannonbolt turns into a sphere he rolls up into a ball with his back plates covering him. His side plates are the plates on his hand. His sphere form has semi-circular stripes across his body with black lines around the circular plates. Powers and Abilities Cannonbolt's shell can withstand acids, lasers, lava and even a drop from space and the heat of re-entry without any harm to the inside of the ball. Cannonbolt can roll into a ball like an armadillo or pill bug to encase itself in this plating. There is enough space within the shell while rolled up to protect and transport other fairly big things. In Protector of Earth, Cannonbolt can spin around to make a small tornado, roll in a circle on the ground to damage enemies, blast down to make a large shockwave, flop face-down to make a smaller shockwave, compress himself in ball form, then letting go creating a large blast, and bounce off multiple enemies. In Vilgax Attacks, Cannonbolt can bounce around to make several shockwaves. When in the form of a rolled-up ball, Cannonbolt can increase his rotational momentum and roll into enemies as an attack, as well as ricocheting himself off of surfaces. Weaknesses Cannonbolt is subjected to the physical laws of reflection and conservation of momentum, meaning that he has difficulty stopping or controlling his direction if he picks up speed. Also, if Cannonbolt is on a very sticky surface, he can't get up, as seen in Video Games. Original Series *Cannonbolt first appeared in The Big Tick, Cannonbolt couldn't figure out what powers he had, except for rolling around and decided Cannonbolt was useless. Later, he realized Cannonbolt can be powerful by defeating the Great One. *In Grudge Match, Cannonbolt battled Kevin 11. *In The Galactic Enforcers, Cannonbolt defeated Vulkanus. *In Camp Fear, Cannonbolt saved Gilbert. *In Back With a Vengeance, Cannonbolt appeared twice. *In Ben 10,000, in an alternate timeline, Cannonbolt battled Vilgax and defeated Dr. Animo. *In A Change of Face, Cannonbolt defeated Charmcaster. *In Benwolf, Cannonbolt defeated the Yenaldooshi. *In Game Over, Cannonbolt battled Kenko's minions, accidentally making Ishiyama lose a life in the process. *In The Return, Cannonbolt fights Yenaldooshi, Mummy, and Dr. Viktor *In Be Afraid of the Dark, Cannonbolt fell onto Earth from space with Max and Gwen. *In Don't Drink the Water, Cannonbolt battled Hex. *In Big Fat Alien Wedding, Cannonbolt battled a Sludgepuppy. *In Ken 10, an alternate timeline Cannonbolt appeared. *In Ben 10: Secret of The Omnitrix, Cannonbolt broke into Azmuth's lab. *In Goodbye and Good Riddance, an alternate timeline Cannonbolt saved Carl from Vilgax. Alien Force *Cannonbolt returned to Alien Force in War of the Worlds: Part 1. *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, Cannonbolt defeated Ssserpent. *In Primus, Cannonbolt threw Vilgax into the Codon Stream. Ultimate Alien *Cannonbolt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, Cannonbolt was seen on TV. *In Duped, Cannonbolt failed to battle Urian. *In Video Games, Cannonbolt was defeated by the Stalker. *In Too Hot To Handle, Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to get P'andor into his armor. *In Map of Infinity, Cannonbolt escapes a temple. *In Where the Magic Happens, Cannonbolt defeats some stone creatures. *In Perplexahedron, Cannonbolt battles Ultimate Aggregor, until he goes Ultimate. *In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Cannonbolt goes Ultimate to chase Sunder. *In The Big Story, Cannonbolt was used by Plant Ben to capture Jimmy. *In Revenge of the Swarm, Cannonbolt battled Clone Victor Validus. *In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Cannonbolt battled Dr. Animo twice before going Ultimate. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Cannonbolt saved Rex from Alpha and later was shot from the Slam Cannon to obtain the Omega Nanite from Alpha's body. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Cannonbolt was seen at the end of the episode confronting Albedo. Omniverse By 16 year old Ben *Cannonbolt returned in the series premiere of Ben 10: Omniverse, The More Things Change: Part 1, Cannonbolt tried to stop Liam, Fistina and Bubble Helmet from robbing the market meanwhile causing damage to it accidentally, much to Mr. Baumann's grief. *In Trouble Helix, Cannonbolt blocked a weapon that Blukic and Driba were testing. *In Vilgax Must Croak, Cannonbolt defeated Attea, Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight. By 11 year old Ben *In Trouble Helix, Cannonbolt battled Malware. Appearances Ben 10,000 Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Cannonbolt is nearly the same as the 10-year old version, but with a different color scheme for the legs, which sport a black pants-like design similar to the one for Four Arms. He also has longer claws. His eyes are closer to his shoulder armor and the Omnitrix symbol is higher up, being on the top of his head, rather than his forehead. See: ''Cannonbolt (Ben 10,000 Timeline) Naming and Translations Video Games CannonboltPoE.png|Cannonbolt in Protector of Earth Cannonbolt AF VilgaxAttacks.png|Cannonbolt in Vilgax Attacks Cannonbolt_OV ..png|Cannonbolt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Cannonbolt has the Dark Heroes and the DNA Force skin. Cannonbolt is needed for defeating the Snap Dragon. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Cannonbolt replaces Alien X, but he is replaced by Upchuck in the DS version. Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Cannonbolt is a playable alien character in the Game. Punch Time Explosion XL He is one of the aliens used by 10-Year old Ben. Toys Ben 10 *4" Cannonbolt *Cannonbolt (Battle Version) *Metamorfigure Cannonbolt (Bowling Ball) Ben 10: Alien Force *4" Cannonbolt pack exclusive *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Cannonbolt and Eye Guy Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *4" Cannonbolt Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Cannonbolt (coming soon) *Cannonbolt (DNA Alien Figure) Trivia *Cannonbolt's ball form is similar to Samus Aran's Morph Ball ability from the Metroid games. See Also */Gallery/ *Ultimate Cannonbolt Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Clone Transformations